This invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for making decorative articles such as Christmas tree ornaments, ash trays, candle holders, napkin holders, artificial flowers, toys and the like from empty aluminum and more particularly aluminum beverage cans.
In recent years, beverages such as soda and beer have been packaged in aluminum cans with flip-top opening devices. For ecological reasons, attempts have been made to recycle empty beverage cans. These attempts have met with only limited success.
This invention permits the use of empty aluminum cans, and particularly aluminum beverage cans, to manufacture useful and decorative articles such as candle holders, napkin holders, coasters, ash trays, Christmas tree ornaments, planters, toys, lamps, centerpieces, artificial flower arrangements and the like in a simple and inexpensive fashion.